1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to process controllers for use in monitoring and altering process control variables, such as temperature, pressure and flow rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Process control has heretofore been implemented using primarily analog servo control mechanism display meters. While the controls and displays have been concentrated from remote connections to servo devices for central viewing and operation, the result has been a cumbersome and confusing array of displays and process adjustment devices. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to dispense with the redundant control mechanisms and displays, and to provide in place thereof a simplified compact, multipurpose display and control arrangement.